


Zero Gravity

by mlp_buttons



Series: Inceptiversary 30 Day Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlp_buttons/pseuds/mlp_buttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inception 30 Day Challenge</p>
<p>Challenge Days 2 & 3: Favorite quote and Favorite scene</p>
<p>I mixed the two together to catch up! (I'm brill, I know. ) ;D</p>
<p>This shorty short fic represents both my favorite scene, favorite quote, and favorite OTP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Gravity

"Arthur, love," Eames inquired from the hotel bed over the top of the morning's paper.

"Hmmm?" Arthur replied as he dressed, glancing at the forger.

"Remember the Fischer job?"

Arthur snorted. "I don't think I'll ever forget that job, Mr. Eames." The point man slid into his dress shirt and began buttoning.

Eames slipped off the bed and sauntered over to assist. It was a silly habit they had fallen into: Eames helping button Arthur's shirt or straighten his tie. Very domestic -- especially for Eames who never thought he'd find himself in a monogamous relationship of any sort.

"Tell me about your level again," Eames asked as he helped Arthur slip into his waistcoat.

The point man chuckled and began to describe the zero-gravity defying experience that saved the whole team on the second level down. Eames loved how animated Arthur became when recounting the events. That was part of the reason he asked the point man about it roughly every other month.

The other part was that it usually lead to mind blowing, acrobatic sex.

Eames let his hands settle on Arthur's slim hips and pulled him close. With practiced ease, Eames snatched the point man's tie from his hands and quickly tied a Windsor knot. Arthur was onto the part where he rigged the elevator to drop the team when Eames pulled him flush using the newly knotted tie.

"Mr. Eames," Arthur began with a put-upon look that Eames knew was not as serious as it appeared. "If this is your way of trying to get me back into bed..."

"Of course it is, darling. You know how hearing this part makes me randy," Eames said emphasizing his point by pressing his growing erection into Arthur's hip.

"You are always _randy_. Do you want me to finish or not?"

Eames nodded and began kissing and licking his way down the point man's neck as he described the decision of exactly when to detonate the explosives. And, this part always made Eames chest ache, how Arthur had been so relieved when he had seen Eames open his eyes. By the time he was finished, Eames had already undone the tie and top few buttons of Arthur's shirt and the point man was leisurely grinding against the forger's thigh.

This was their game. Arthur would recount one of their many adventures as Eames dressed and then undressed him, laying him bare.

"I always knew you could dream a little bigger, darling," Eames whispered as he finished unbuttoning and pushing off Arthur's shirt as he slowly lowered himself to his knees.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda abrupt ending. I know. I'll give ya'll some smexy times eventually. ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm doing this fun challenge with my friend [Xenrae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenrae/pseuds/Xenrae), so make sure to check out her stuff too! She's the best. :)
> 
> Also, be sure to check out the [Inceptiversary](http://inceptiversary.tumblr.com/) 30 Day Challenge on Tumblr for a list of daily prompt themes.


End file.
